


Planning Ahead

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Kronos and his designs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, not my universe, not my characters, just my story. No offence or infringement of any rights intended, no money made.
> 
> As for warnings: This contains Kronos. Kronos is Kronos. ;-)
> 
> * * *

  
Kronos was wary of the man and his ... gift, so he did not meet him in person, but sent a messenger.  
  
The message itself was simple: "You want Cassandra. Cassandra wants me. You know how she can be defied. I know where she is. We meet on Holy Ground and exchange our knowledge. Deal?"  
  
Yes, it was a risk, but the prospect of having Cassandra at his feet without her Voice as her defense was definitely worth it ...  
  
Finally an answer came back. The messenger was dead. But who cared? It was done, Kantos had agreed.  
  
  


* * *


End file.
